The Educators Wife
by TLX
Summary: An unlikely "angel" helps to sort out Neville Longbottom's life after he gets off track. A little bit cracky and very much AU. Written as part of the Teachers' Lounge 2015 Holiday Exhange for Intervigillium with an apology for being a day late by Rose of the West.


The Educator's Wife

They say angels sometimes walk among us in human form. A difficult problem is eased by the help of a kind stranger, or a catastrophic accident is avoided at the last possible second. Questions arises about how such seemingly miraculous things happen, and the explanation is often given that some sort of angel has intervened.

How do they come to us? Perhaps during the sunset or a gentle wind they simply slip into place. They're there, where no one was before, and yet they seem to have always been there. Such is the nature of these guardians and helpers.

This was not the case one day when a certain Hogwarts Headmaster, worried by the cares of his world, suddenly heard a loud crashing and then saw some sort of opening from nothingness into his office. From the void, a human-shaped person tumbled out. This person immediately tore something from his wrist, threw it, and started cursing.

"Damn all vortex manipulators and the jackass who invented them! Never worked properly since I got it."

The person then got up and stomped over to the offensive object, shook it, tapped it with his wand, held it to his ear, grunted, and strapped it back on his wrist. Then he looked across the office to the person standing behind the desk.

"Neville Longbottom, I presume? Names Larry, Larry Lupin. Pleased to meet you. I understand you need some assistance."

Something that wasn't a hand snaked out from under Larry's robe as if to shake. Neville put out his own hand, to test that theory, and then realized he was shaking a tentacle of some sort. Then he shook himself, wondering why he was doing such a thing.

" _Who_ are you? Why are you here?"

Larry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just once, I'd like to meet one that… OK, Nancy, I'll start at the beginning and speak slowly. Do you need me to spell the big words?"

Neville narrowed his eyes and tightened the grip on his wand. "I think we can skip that part."

"All right then. My name is Larry Lupin. I'm the twin half-brother of Harry Potter, taken from my mother soon after birth and raised by Cthulu in another universe. In this universe, I help out when I'm asked to. I've been sent here, so I assume you have some sort of trouble?"

Neville couldn't understand what was happening. He closed his eyes and turned to look out the window. The lake was frozen around the edges and some students were skating on it, carefully staying within the sections marked by the groundskeeper. He did, actually, have a problem, but he didn't like to discuss it. He closed his eyes again. When he opened them, he saw Larry's reflection in the window. If Neville was hoping that turning away from Larry would make him disappear, he was mistaken.

"We're trying to fund a major renovation of the east wing of the school, but the donations aren't, coming. It was to be my crowning achievement, a legacy to leave when I retire, but there's just no funding."

Larry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Here I am, capable of committing all kinds of mayhem, and they send me here for fucking f _undraising?_ "

Neville gulped and turned around. "Perhaps there's something else you were sent here for?"

Larry sighed and pressed a tentacle to the bridge of his nose. "No, if they sent me to your office, it's because I'm supposed to help you. Are you sure you don't have any evil lords that need their necks twisted?" He looked up with an expression that might be called hopeful.

Neville shrugged. "No, sorry, this is the only thing going on in my life. There was a Dark Lord who finally died years ago, but now all the battles are across conference tables."

The office door opened, and it was as if all the air in the room were suddenly transformed. A lovely blonde walked over to the desk, if walking was the right word to describe someone who moved so lightly, as though her feet never touched the ground. She kissed Neville on the cheek and hugged his arm.

"I found the most lovely tree today, dear. It's being delivered to our cottage tomorrow morning. Then we can decorate it with Penny, and—oh!" In the process of speaking, she became aware of Larry, who looked a little less grim with her in the room. She walked, or perhaps floated over and held out her hand. "I'm Luna."

Larry felt his mouth moving but had to clear his throat. "Erm, Larry Lupin. I was sent to help… erm… him..." Larry gestured toward Neville somewhat helplessly… "I was sent to help him with his work."

Luna's face brightened and she turned to Neville. "Oh how wonderful! Maybe you'll have time for a proper Christmas if there's someone to help! Neville, shouldn't we have him over for his dinner?"

Neville cleared his throat and decided to take control of the situation, such as it was. "I'm not sure. Mr. Lupin and I have much to discuss, and I may not make it home for dinner myself."

"Oh." She looked just the slightest bit deflated as she turned. "Well, then, I guess Penny and I will have to make do with just ourselves. Come as soon as you can?"

She looked so sweet that he couldn't resist a smile. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

She smiled back and waved as she went out the door. Neville looked at the door and basked in her lingering presence for a while before turning to find his guest standing at the table where all the plans were laid out for the renovations. "Where were we?"

"In a deep hole, as far as I can tell, Nancy," said Larry. It seems that you've tapped the Potters, the Averys, the Blacks and such families as far as you can, and if you can't get the Malfoys to cooperate, you'll be out of luck."

"That's about the size of it."

"What's the hold up with Malfoy?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy left a considerable estate to his wife, who is now estranged from their son. She wants to donate the money but in so doing, is requiring that we convert the entire east wing to a sort of shrine to her husband… down to portraits of Salazar Slytherin being made over to look like her husband." He pointed to a photograph of the late Lucius Malfoy.

"It will never work. Salazar's hair was dark black, and he would laugh at looking so prissy and damn useless."

"It gets worse," sighed Neville, handing some architectural diagrams to Larry. "If I can't talk her around, my choices will be selling the soul of this school or giving up a dream I've had since the war ended."

* * *

Larry spent the night tapping on walls and scratching at mortar. The East wing was certainly shabby but perfectly sound. It only required a little stonework in one or two places followed by a thorough painting. Even the most extensive painting and touch up would cost far less than the amount of money already collected. The plans for full renovation were, in Neville's case grandiose, and in Madam Malfoy's case burlesque. The obvious solution to the problem would be to give up the renovation and concentrate the money on something more necessary.

"Just drop it," growled Larry when he entered Neville's office unannounced after breakfast.

Neville jumped out of his desk chair, completely unnerved. How did the man even get here? "Who gave you the password?"

"I don't need a password."

"Apparition is prevented here."

"I don't need Apparition, either," scoffed Larry. "I have my own mode of transportation. It saves a lot of time and trouble. If you can save me even more time and trouble by just dropping the renovation and simply plan for a cosmetic makeover, you can do something about the problems you have with uneven preparation of your first years, and you'll come out ahead."

"I can't do that. This is my legacy, the dream I've had since the war."

By this time, Larry had learned that the war had ended during what was supposed to be Neville's last year of Hogwarts, and that the east wing had been the only portion of the school that had not needed to be rebuilt.

"I see," said Larry, "Well, in that case, is there anything on your schedule I can take, so that you can concentrate on other things? I could look after your detentions..."

Neville shuddered. "I think not."

Luna came in again, this time with a little girl about six years of age. "Are you ready for our trip to Hogsmeade, Neville?"

Neville made a decision then and there. "I''m afraid not, dear. I'm far too busy, and there's a meeting with Mrs. Malfoy later."

"Oh." Luna turned, but then saw Larry. "Are you available? Can you come?"

Larry looked at the child and rolled his eyes. "I suppose I can, unless you'd rather I straighten out Mrs. Malfoy..." He looked hopefully at Neville.

"Absolutely not. Having you go with Luna and Penny is the perfect solution. I'm sure they'll be in excellent hands."

* * *

Larry tried to loosen his hand within the grasp of young Penny. Already he'd learned that she was six, that her best friend was a hippogriff named Jake, and that after shopping, mommy was going to make her clean nargles out of her bedroom to get ready for Christmas.

Everywhere they went, Luna was afforded a certain deference that Larry supposed was due to the fact that her husband was Headmaster. He guessed that perhaps Neville had concentrated on other issues, at least when he taught school, and that Luna had taught as well. Larry obtained a picture of a couple that did much for their students and received respect in return.

Then he realized that people treated her differently because of herself. "What is it about you?" he asked, as they sat down for a sandwich at a tea shop just off the high street. "People act like you're special, and I'm beginning to think you are. You seem to know just what to say to make everyone smile."

Luna shrugged. "Usually they're laughing at me. Somehow I often say things that other people find odd."

Larry thought a moment. "It can't be any worse than usually saying things that make people draw weapons."

When they got back to Hogwarts, they walked into a snowball fight. Penny jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "I want to play! I want to play!"

One of the older kids laughed. "You're too young, and besides, you're the headmaster's daughter."

In a flash, Larry was behind the kid, a tentacle around his throat. "Come on, Nancy, the girl wants to play. Let her play."

The student let out a hoarse scream and wriggled away, with all the other kids right behind him.

"Oh, dear!" said Luna, "I can see that you know how to clear a room." They continued on to the Longbottom cottage.

"My skills aren't well suited to these tasks I've been assigned," said Larry, trying not to look at Luna. "I'm much better at ripping heads off."

"As long as you know how to put them back on, I don't see the problem," said Luna. She found a note on the kitchen table. "Oh, no! Neville has a late meeting again. Larry, would you stay for dinner?"

* * *

Neville came home to discover Larry sitting close to his wife, eating his dinner, and causing a shine in Luna's eyes that hadn't been seen in months, perhaps years. "What's all this?"

"Larry was just telling me about pollyhogs on a world that is more water than this one," said Luna. "He tells the most fascinating stories."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Yes well, I need him for a few minutes. Do you mind?"

Luna smiled, "Not at all."

Neville led Larry to his study. "This has to stop. Just go back and tell them I can't be fixed."

Larry shook his head, "It doesn't work that way."

"It _has_ to work that way. I need to figure out how to make this work. Clearly, you're not suited for it."

Larry went to the door, a courtesy he would give to the mistress of the house if not the master. "Look, I understand you want to leave a legacy, but the stones will just be torn down and rebuilt by someone else. Wouldn't doing something for your students be more lasting?"

Neville shook his head. "Don't you see I'm doing this _for_ the children?"

Luna shared her day as she brushed her hair. "He was very helpful. I think you will like the gifts he picked out for you this year."

Neville was suddenly determined to not like a single Christmas present. Then he asked himself why he was so contrary. "Do you like him?"

"I think he belongs to another planet."

"But do you like him?"

"I suppose. He showed me some ideas for helping the curriculum of first year students, since not all of them grow up in magical houses and some have had more Muggle school than others."

"We can start on that as soon as the east wing is finished."

"I suppose, but that's hard on the kids who come next term."

"Oh, so now you're taking up his ideas? What about my legacy?"

"Don't you already have a legacy from the war?"

"Humph." _Snakeslayer_ was hardly something to be remembered in times like these. Neville wanted to be remembered for doing something big, something important, something solid.

* * *

After a little more research, Larry formed a plan. With just the right bump, he could make it happen. First, though, he had to make sure they would both be available. Larry watched for just the right chance. Mrs. Malfoy was known to do her weekly shopping at 10 am on this particular day, and Mrs. Tonks was known to do hers at 11 am, just down the street.

"Ever so sorry," said Larry as he bumped into one of them as she came out of her shop. "Why if it isn't Narcissa!"

The blonde looked him up and down coolly. Larry smiled in a way that he had been told was _winning_ or some such bullshit. "Cissy! Don't say you've forgotten me!"

She looked a little uncertain and then covered it over. "Of course I remember you. How long has it been since we…?" She let him supply the time and place.

"That fiasco with the goblins for the charity? Oh, it's been a while," he answered smoothly. "Are you still charming their evil sneers away?"

"Well, you just have to know how to talk to them," she answered, more sure of herself now.

"And you have the gift."

Completely gratified by his courteous manner and compliments, Narcissa walked along with him. "I wouldn't say that, exactly, but my parents taught us how to handle ourselves."

"I'm sure they did."

They found themselves at the other shop, face to face with another witch who was just about to enter. Narcissa Malfoy stopped in her tracks. Larry cleared his throat. "Cissy, I'd like you to meet Andromeda Tonks, a friend of mine."

Andromeda looked at Larry in confusion, while Narcissa murmured, "We've met before."

Larry acted surprised. "Oh?"

Andromeda said, "We're—that is, we grew up together."

"Then I imagine you two have some catching up to do. I won't keep you, Narcissa. It was lovely to see you." Two tentacles guided the sisters closer together, and then Larry slipped away.

* * *

Larry went into Neville's office and sat down at his desk. He found notes for Neville's breakfast address tomorrow. The students would go to the train station right afterward, and Headmaster Longbottom always liked to send the students off with a word or two. Larry glanced at the cards and then made some adjustments. He was sure Neville wouldn't mind.

Neville himself stormed into the office a few minutes later.

"Is there a problem?" Larry asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy. After a thirty year estrangement—thirty years—Narcissa just happens to bump into her sister and decides to invest in the Edward Tonks Day School. She won't have the funds to donate to Hogwarts. What am I to do?"

"Does it matter where the money goes if it's helping the children… the same children who will become your pupils later, I might point out?"

"But my legacy!"

"Is your legacy more important than the children?" Larry slipped out while Neville spluttered.

Neville sat at his desk, his head in his hands, and mourned the loss of his dream. It would never be built, now. His plans for a beautiful east wing was lost forever. Larry was right that someone else would eventually rebuild it, but whatever happened in that shadowy future, it would never look as Neville had envisioned it. His plans might, if he was lucky, end up in one of the books of the library, or even the Headmaster's office. He tilted his head and looked at the shelf his eyes hadn't really been seeing. A book was definitely out of place. He walked over to fix it and discovered _Magical Architectural Techniques_. As he picked it up, a section about Hogwarts School fell open.

* * *

"I think Neville must be infested," said Luna. She and Larry sat together on a sofa while Penny walked all around the undecorated Christmas tree, waving an oddly shaped butterfly net.

"He's definitely lost his way," responded Larry, unable to be his usual gruff self.

"That's exactly what I mean. I've had Penny catching all the nargles in the house. If we can get rid of them all, maybe he'll remember why he wanted to teach."

Larry patted her hand. "I'm sure that will help." He looked across the room. "It's a nice tree."

"We were supposed to decorate it last night."

"It will get done."

"Maybe tonight."

Larry stood up. "I'm leaving soon, Luna. My work with Neville is almost finished."

"You just started!"

"Sometimes we need just a little help at the right moment."

"Or maybe it's a matter of getting rid of the nargles. I've had Penny helping me with that."

Somehow he couldn't say what was on the tip of his tongue with her. It wasn't possible in any of the worlds he traveled. Luna Lovegood would always change him that way. He shook hands with her for just an instant too long and let her walk him to the door.

Neville was walking through the front garden. "I've changed my mind," he said. "I've been on Floo call with Andromeda Tonks, and I'm throwing my support to the expansion of her school. We'll start a program at Hogwarts to ensure that the students are all at the same academic level by Christmas of their first year."

"Now you're getting it, Nancy."

"Did you know that the east wing contains stones that were laid by each of the four founders?"

"Really?"

"There is masonry magic in the foundation that will never be duplicated. They argued and separated soon after. Some say the heart of Hogwarts is down there. To think I nearly destroyed that."

"Well, you didn't."

"I suppose you have been visiting Luna?" Neville had the careful tone of someone who cared desperately but was pretending not to. He was looking over at a hydrangea with far more attention than it warranted in mid-December.

"Saying good bye, actually."

Neville looked up and responded with a more genuine tone. "You're leaving?"

"You're back on track, so my work is done."

"We'll miss you."

"You won't, actually. You'll forget all about me. That's how this works. Luna's already forgotten, and you'll forget as soon as you walk through the door."

Neville thought about it for a moment and nodded. He put his hand out to shake. "Farewell then, and thank you."

He went to the door of his home, turned to look at the strange person who'd been in his life for just a few days, and crossed the threshold. Luna and Penny were in the lounge. Luna was staring at the tree strangely, and Penny was dancing around with something Neville remembered his wife called a "nargle-catcher". "I'm home, my dears"

Both of the women in his life turned and came to him, hugging him tightly. "You're earlier than I thought you would be," said Luna.

"I made a change to the plans, and everything came together in an hour. There are a million details to manage, but it will go smoothly from now on."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"You haven't decorated the tree yet?"

"It's something we've always done together. Just the star is on top. I was trying to remember where it came from."

Neville stared at the top of the tree. He was sure he should know where that star came from, but he just couldn't pull the right strand of memory. "I don't recall. It's just part of us, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's how I feel about it."

* * *

Somewhere in time and space, on another planet or perhaps a different plane of existence entirely, a person stepped out of nothing and onto the grounds of another Hogwarts Castle. He walked quickly to a cottage near the forest and stepped in. There was a room with a Christmas tree, very much like the one he just left, but the blonde on the couch wasn't Luna Lovegood. She was, however, very much his own wife, who smiled brightly when she saw him.

"How did it go?"

"About like always. Why does every Neville Longbottom I meet start out as such a Nancy?"

"There's only one you, so none of them have the experience and benefit of knowing you until you show up."

"You may be right." He stared at his family's tree. He knew that it had started out as an ordinary tree, just like every tree does, with some flaws and imperfections just as everything has, but somehow the decorations accumulated through a lifetime of living with his wife and the love of their family had transformed it into something that was almost like a person.

"You're in a mood," said Phoebe suddenly. "Have you been spending time with another form of my sister again?"

"How do you always know?" he growled. "You know that there's no you in any of the other planes of existence, either."

"Nice save."

She moved closer, and the job he had finished moved to just another memory in his mind. Across the room, the tree twinkled and glowed, and the star at the top seemed to contain all of the joy and light of the night sky. If one listened closely, it even seemed to sing with a voice like thousands of bells.

* * *

Author note: This story is written in the world created and owned by JK Rowling, with no intention of any return but the enjoyment of the author and a few friends.

The character of Larry was created by Headless Huntsman. The author borrows him with gratitude.

There may be some similarities between this story and the movie _The Bishop's Wife_ with David Niven, Loretta Young, and Cary Grant or _The Preacher's Wife_ with Courtney Vance, Whitney Houston, and Denzel Washington, as that storyline was the inspiration for this story.


End file.
